Cake?
by SebbyKitty96
Summary: Ciel had an interesting request for Sebastian, but unfortunetely baking cakes ain't no cake-walk!


**2nd story! hoe you like it, no negative comments plz, they will be ignored!**

"Crack two eggs on the side of the bowl, moving the yolk from one shell to the other, in order to separate the whites from the yolk." Sebastian did so swiftly and threw the remains into a bowl nearby.

"Sebastian, this doesn't look right." Ciel held up a spoon, with a contemplative look on his face. The bowl was filled with a chunky liquid that was chalky and somewhat close to dough.

"We're making cake, not cookies, Bocchan. You added too much flour."

"Well how do I fix it?" He stirred the mixture only to get a worse result. Flour spilled all over him, covering Ciel in a thin sheet of white. "Tch, this is stupid, I'm leaving."

"Wait, Ciel-sama, this will be a good exercise for you."

"Eh? How?" He tried brushing off the bit of cake mix from his shoulder. "I'm tired, Sebastian."

"You're very… impatient, young master, and you were the one who asked me to teach you in the first place. If you acted like that outside your mansion, people would disrespect you and it wouldn't be good for the Phantomhive name. You should always-"

"Just hand me the spoon." The count stirred again while his butler added milk to the mixture. It sloshed over the edges and onto the floor time and time again as they strived to finish the cake.

"Ah, there will be much mess after we're done here. Why do you trouble me so?"

"Be quiet, Sebastian." Ciel wiped a beige stain from his forehead. "Prepare this cake for me and send it up to my room." He walked off in a hurry, leaving a trail of cake batter footprints all the way.

"Bard, Finny, Meiren!" The dark butler called, holding a covered tray.

"Yes?" They answered, cowering behind a half-wall.

"Come in for afternoon tea."

"Us?!" Meiren exclaimed, her high-pitched voice echoing. "But you never serve us tea!"

"Yeah, what's up, Sebastian? We're not being laid off today are we?" Bard sneered, puffing his cigarette. "Or is that cake poisoned?"

Sebastian looked at him sternly.

"Ah, no, I'm joking, joking, haha…" He beseeched the others' laughter but none came.

"This is so exciting!" Finny smiled, throwing his hands into the air. "Tea time, tea time!" He ran to hug Sebastian, nearly making him fumble the cake. "Sorry."

"Please be very careful with this cake, it has special meaning to the Bocchan."

"Special meaning?"

"Let's just say that I didn't make this cake."

"Wah!? The young master was cooking?!" Meiren clapped her hands to her face and dropped her jaw. "But he's never cooked a day in his life!"

"We're leaving now Meiren, don't be left behind." Bard, Finny and Sebastian were already halfway up the first flight of stairs.

"Right!" She followed hastily.

"What took you so long, Sebastian?" Ciel pouted and hung back on his chair, feet up on the desk.

"Well, there was much extra cake after we added the extra milk and flour, so it took just a bit longer to cook. I give my deepest apologies, Ciel-sama."

"And what are those idiots doing here?" He eyed the three stooges and Tanaka-san, standing behind his butler. They were intimidated more of him than the demon, shockingly enough.

"Since there was extra dessert I figured that it shouldn't go to waste, besides young master, you need to watch your figure." Bard and Meiren laughed.

"We'll let Bard have more since they've already become unpleasant looking."

"EEEEEEH?!" Bard shouted, attempting to grab Sebastian by the tie. The butler slapped his hand away lightly and placed the tray on the table.

"It was, how you say…a joke." He looked back down at the tray and lifted the cover.

It wasn't the most appealing cake, but it looked decent enough. Some parts of the dessert hadn't risen, and it didn't have any frosting on top. It was plain for such a nobleman to say the least.

Sebastian served a slice to everyone and placed the knife back on the table.

"Here goes!" Finny cried taking the slice in his hands and shoving the entire wedge into his mouth. He spit it out immediately, leaving a mess on the brand new carpet that had just been delivered from Prince Soma as a gift. "BLEH!"

"It can't be that bad." Meiren, took a forkful of the cake and choked it down. "Or maybe it could be…"

Bard took a small bite and grimaced. "It tastes like ashes." He spat it out onto the plate.

"Get out!" Ciel's face was burning with rage. "If you disrespect me like that again I'll fire you for sure!" The three servants and Tanaka-san left the room at once.

All was quiet.

"Aren't you going to leave too?" He asked Sebastian who stood quite still staring at his master. He picked up a plate and clean fork from the desk and scooped a piece of the cake onto his dish. "What are you doing? Didn't you hear them? It tastes terrible."

Sebastian took a large portion of his slice and put it in his mouth, chewing slowly and swallowing without a hitch.

"Delicious." He smiled picking up the tray and extra plates. "You did a very good job, young master."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I see you're flustered about this."

"I couldn't care less." The young master was not a very good liar. "Besides, what interests could you have in human food? Souls are the only sustenance you need."

He patted Ciel on the head with his free head and smiled.

"As a demon, I have no reason to eat things like this, but as a butler I am obligated to make things better for you for as long as you shall live. Be it demon or butler I am a man who is true to his word."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't concern yourself with it, Ciel-sama. It really was delicious though."

Ciel wasn't sure whether or not he was telling the truth, when he called for his butler and asked for a piece of the cake, Sebastian had already thrown it out. He assumed that Sebastian did it for his master's self esteem, but couldn't help wondering about the truth.

**Please comment rate and enjoy a wonderful thursday!**


End file.
